There is a continuing requirement to increase the quality and efficiency of imaging systems, for example those systems used for endoscopy. Any technique which improves either the efficiency of the imaging, or the quality of the images produced, or both factors, would therefore be advantageous.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.